Unknowingly Aesthetic
by bs13
Summary: When Hiccup goes with Jack to visit Rapunzel at the mental instution she's at, his path crashes with Merida's. Taking the chance to get to know the fesity, redheaded patient, he discovers the value of friendship and what being there means. (Slight Merricup and Jackunzel) Happy birthday Florairmatylee!


**LADY THIS IS YOUR PRESENT SO CHERISH IT. THIS HAD ME WRITING ALL DAY YESTERDAY UGH. In case you all didn't know, it's Florairmatylee's (and my) birthday. She's my amazingly perfect twin- at least her writing is. She sucks in real life. But this is her gift!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merida, Hiccup, Jack Frost, Rapunzel, or Flynn. They all belong to Disney/Pixar/Dreamworks, though maybe not in that order.**

* * *

Hiccup walked down the cold, white hallway in slight terror. These places that smelt of anesthetic were sickening not only to the nose, but all the low, barely audible moans that came with the smell were just as bad. But really, what would you expect from a madhouse?

"Thanks for coming with me, Hiccup," Jack mentioned as they walked together. "I've been really nervous about seeing Rapunzel since she was placed here."

"It's not like you wouldn't be," Hiccup said. "How is she, anyway?"

"You know her, always being the optimist. She praises the place." Jack looked around and shivered even though he was never cold.

"Was she upset?" Hiccup asked somewhat quietly, knowing it was a touchy subject for Jack.

"No," Jack said after he'd pondered it. "She saw it like an adventure of sorts."

"Huh," Hiccup said as they slowed in front of Rapunzel's room. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

"Do you mind if I talk to her alone?" Jack asked as they hovered before the door. "I'll be quick so you can talk to her, too."

"Take all the time you need. I'll hang out here." Hiccup said.

"Thanks," Jack breathed, and he pushed open the dingy door with both palms flat on the cold metal. Guards were stationed at each end of the hallway, and their gaze was fixated at Jack as he entered Rapunzel's room. Hiccup leaned against the wall to wait, careful to avoid eye contact.

"FLYNN RIDER, EHM GOIN' TO KILL YE!"

The guards became alert, ready to rush at the intruder. A brunette guy came running out of a room, followed by a redheaded girl. Hiccup absentmindedly wondered if patients were alowed to have roommates. Though judging by the way the guards reacted, they weren't.

"Merida, calm down!" The guy, Flynn, said as he raced down the hall. The guards caught up to him, wrestling him to the floor. The redheaded girl lingered behind before she took off for the exit. Hiccup panicked- was this kind of like a prison break out?

"Stop her!" One guard called faintly. Hiccup paused before he realized the guard was talking to him. Hiccup faltered but he finally turned and ran after the runaway girl.

"E-Excuse me?" Hiccup called as he ran after the girl, gasping for breath. "Miss!" He couldn't fine her anymore. Finally he slowed, only to spot her sitting down next to a small pond enclosed in the mental institution's walls.

"What do ye want?" The girl huffed, and she gave Hiccup a careful once-over. She stepped back from him so her feet were on the edge of the glistening blue pool.

"The guards. They, uh, told me to go after you." Hiccup managed to say.

"O' course they did. They seem to like thinkin' that ehm helpless, but ehm not. Fools, the lot of 'em," the girl muttered. "Just cause ehm here in this madhouse doesn' mean that ehm helpless."

"I'm sure you're not," Hiccup said, slightly scared. "But you have to go back."

"Who says ehm goin' back?" The girl said stubbornly. "Who are ye, anyway?"

"Hiccup," Hiccup replied. "And you?"

"Like ehm tellin' ye mah name. Get on an' leave me alone," the girl sulked.

"Um, but you still have to go back and all..." Hiccup said. "I don't mean anything with that-"

"Fine, mah name's Merida. Jus' don' ask me for anythin' else," the girl finally said after some thought, ignoring his last question. "Ah got nothin' to lose from tellin' ye anyway."

"It's nice here," Hiccup changed the subject as he sensed her discomfort. He sat down by the pond, reaching for the water's cool touch. His fingers broke the water's rippling surface and he breathed in the cool air.

"Reminds me o' my home," Merida nodded, though her voice came reluctantly. "We have a wee lake by our place. I liked to go in an' swim. Plus, the food there's easy pickin'. Ah could hunt for hours an' hours an' get so much food, there wouldn' be enough people to help us get everythin' in."

"You, uh, like hunting?" Hiccup asked awkwardly, never knowing anything of the subject. His dad wanted Hiccup to get into the sport like he did, but Hiccup resented the idea of hunting as a sport.

"Only when my family needs it," Merida said. "Ah don' like killin' much for sport or anythin'. We're a bunch o' old fashioned people that don' get out much, so we hunt an' gather our own food."

"I don't like killing for a sport, either," Hiccup said, relaxing. "My dad enjoys it though. Especially hunting rare animals, like tigers."

"Mah dad would find yer dad interestin'," Merida said. "That's what he calls all those people who like to go an' kill for sport. My mum doesn' like huntin' either; at least not fer meh. Ah don' listen to her though. Ah like to do things mah way."

"My mom liked hunting," Hiccup said after a long pause of time. "She was my dad's partner for the longest. She, uh, died during one hunting trip."

"Ehm sorry."

"It's fine. You didn't know."

"So what's a lad like ye doin' here? Visitin' family or somethin'?" Merida changed the subject. "Ye just don't seem tah fit in 'ere."

"I came with my friend, Jack. He's visiting his girlfriend Rapunzel. I'm her friend too, so I came along." Hiccup explained.

"Ye know Rapunzel?" Merida eyed him.

"Yeah, do you?"

"Ah know 'er all right. Rider's been pinin' after her since she got 'ere. The lad makes meh angry sometimes 'cause he's such a flirt," Merida said. "Ah even though' we had a thing."

"And that's why you were yelling at him earlier?"

"Yeah. He was goin' to try and talk to your lass."

"Not my lass. Jack's."

"Ah'd like to meet yer friends. Ah've never talked to Rapunzel o' anyone else'n this place 'cept for Rider," Merida said.

"Doesn't it get lonely sometimes?" Hiccup asked.

"Ah don' mind bein' alone," Merida mumbled. "Suits me jus' fine."

"You know, keeping you here seems wrong," Hiccup said. "Why shouldn't you be let out to have a chance at life?"

"They think ehm depressed or somethin'. Plus ah have a big temper tha' ah don' control well." Merida said.

"You're not mentally insane, though," Hiccup protested.

"Wha' about yer lass, Rapunzel? What's she in here fer?"

"I dunno. Something about paranoia I guess. She was kidnapped when she was like five years old and now she's very paranoid about where she goes. She's had a few breakdowns, but she's normal most of the time."

"Ah feel bad for 'er. But at leas' she's got ye and her laddie."

"Yeah, she's going to be fine." Hiccup brightened.

"Ah don' think ehm ever leavin' this place," Merida sighed. "Everythin' never works out for meh. I don' ever think my family's goin' tah visit, either."

"Your family...doesn't come visit you?"

"No. My mum an' my dad, they're too busy. Ah've got three brothers, but they're still wee ones hangin' on tah my parents for support. Ah don' have any friends either. Ah never had the time for 'em."

"I'll come visit you. That way you won't be lonely."

"That's a nice offer an' all, Hiccup, but ye don't have to do anythin'. My parents are the ones who have tah come, an' if they don', then it's fine. They've got things tah do an' ah know that." Merida said.

"It wasn't an offer," Hiccup smiled a little, and Merida huffed.

"Yer worse'n mah brothers when they try an' win meh at games. They're so annoyin' that it makes me want tah smile," Merida said. "...Ah said tha' out loud, din't ah?"

"Yes." Hiccup conformed her fears.

"Sorry," Merida flushed a little, but she remained stony-faced as well.

"We should get you back," Hiccup said. "I can introduce you to Jack and Rapunzel. Plus, the guards won't kill me for not taking you back sooner."

"Why'd ye listen to 'em, anyway? You workin' here now?" Merida asked.

"No, I just did what they asked me to." Hiccup said.

"Yer too clean," Merida joked. "Don' you wonder what yer missin' when it comes to rebellin'? Heck, ah rebelled all the time with my mum."

"I've thought about it," Hiccup thought about his dad and his hunting and how much he disapproved. "I'd never do anything about it even if I did, though."

"Yer thinkin' like a depressed person might be," Merida remarked. "Maybe we oughta get ye in 'ere instead o' me."

"I- I mean it, Merida. I'm afraid of what it could do to." Hiccup blushed. "I'm not cut out for rebelling, but only for keeping silent and following orders."

"'Tis high time ye learned, then, laddie. C'mon with meh and jump o'er the fence," Merida ordered.

"What? No! The guards said to bring..."

"Ah don' care about the bloody guards. Are ye comin' or not?"

"You'll get in trouble," Hiccup tried to reason. "If you go now, you're going to end up regretting it later."

"The only thing ehm regrettin' is stayin' here and not movin'. Now are ye comin' or not?" Merida gave him a sideways glance as she began to scale the fence.

"Merida, I'll get in trouble!" Hiccup panicked.

"Who's goin' to catch ye? Yer not a patient 'ere, only ah am. They can't punish ye or get ye in jail fer this." Merida shrugged.

"But I should be protecting you or something," Hiccup said.

"Ye? Protect meh? Ha, that's a laugh. No offense, Hiccup, but ah've seen more meat on a fishbone," Merida said.

"It's funny how when someone says no offense, it actually doesn't help at all," Hiccup said dryly.

"Yer are no fun." Merida jumped over the side. "HICCUP!"

"Merida? Merida, what's wrong?" Hiccup called as he couldn't see her anymore.

"Help me, ye lazy bum! There's somethin' crawling towards meh and ah don' like it!"

"I-I'm going, Merida!" Hiccup quickly climbed over the wall, awkwardly gripping the ridges with soft hands, before finally dropping into a bed of purple flowers. He stopped to see Merida just standing there, calmly waiting.

"Did ah ever tell ye that ah'm quite the actress?"

"You tricked me." Hiccup said accusingly.

"Don' be angry. Wer just gettin' started," Merida said. "Ah like this place a lot. It's good fer fires and fer shootin'."

"So you've been here before? When?"

"Yes, lots o' times. Ah come when ah can, which means when ah can outsmart the ol' guards." Merida explained. "Can ye shoot with a bow and arrow?"

"No," Hiccup admitted.

"Ah'll show ye. Come 'ere," Merida said.

"I-I'd rather not," Hiccup stuttered. "I won't be any good at it."

"'Ey, there's the depressin' talk. Ah won' let ye join meh 'ere. Come on an' take meh bow," Merida said.

"Why do you have a bow? Isn't that against the rules or something?"

"It is," Merida nodded. "I don' care fer rules. Now step up an' show meh what ye can do."

Hiccup finally took the bow. He was surprised to find it light, but yet still somewhat heavy. He shakily tried to place an arrow on the string but it fell from his fingers.

"I don't think I'm doing this right," Hiccup admitted after a few tries.

"Lemme show ye," Merida grabbed his arms and adjusted them. "Now jus' aim an' shoot. Pull back like ye know what yer doin'."

"But I _don't_..."

"Ah said like ye know." Merida said, exasperated. Hiccup finally did so and the arrow flew a few feet.

"I-I did that!" Hiccup looked excited. "I think I'm getting it!"

"We got a lot o' work tah do," Merida sighed at his weak shot.

Then came the sound of police sirens.

"That must be for you," Hiccup blurted against his better judgment.

"Like they'd waste callin' the fuzz fer meh," Merida mumbled, but she seemed to realize that was true. "Get on an' get out o' here. If they catch ye now they'll assume the worst."

"I'm not leaving you," Hiccup said. "Just come with me. Please, it'll be so much easier."

"Ye don' get it, Hiccup," Merida sighed. "Mah freedom is all ah've wanted an' here ah've got it. Ah don' want to let it go."

"I promise this won't be the last time you have this," Hiccup promised as he tried to get back up the fence. "Um...how do you do this?"

"Ye can' promise somethin' like that." Merida sulked.

"I can change things for you, Merida. Just let me," Hiccup said.

"Ah said ehm not goin' back," Merida snapped. "An' there's a ridge there ye can grab to get out." Hiccup's fingers wound themselves over the ridge and he hoisted himself up.

"I'm not good at this stuff," Hiccup was turning red. "Please, Merida, just come back with me. It won't be as bad as you think."

"Ye can say that 'cause you haven' lived there like ah have. You don't understand what ah go through in tha' place." Merida snapped.

"You're right, I don't. But I do know that I'm here now, and I'm not leaving you alone through this." Hiccup said.

"Ye sound like some ol' mushy loser," Merida remarked. "What are ye going tah do, being friends with a mad lass?"

"You're not mad," Hiccup pleaded. "Please."

"Yer not good at this at all. Yer right."

"Merida..."

"Fine. Ah'll come, but ye owe me. Hey, what's yer last name?"

"Haddock."

"Ye owe me, Haddock," Merida grinned, and she hoisted herself up the wall. "Ye probably should go 'fore the guards catch ye. They won' let ye come visit me again if they do."

"What? Why didn't you tell me this?" Hiccup panicked.

"Relax, laddie. Ah got this," Merida walked over to the building and Hiccup stumbled after her. She pushed open the dingy door and came face to face with the police officers.

"Put your hands up!" They boomed.

"Don' get angry at meh. Blame this one," Merida jerked a thumb at Hiccup who entered after her. "He wasn't fast enough to catch meh right off."

"You are pretty fast," Hiccup managed a smile.

"Ah know the routine. Jus' lock me up," Merida said. The police officers took her arms and led her away. She gave Hiccup a slight grin before she let herself go.

"Whoa, you okay, Hic?" Jack asked. "That must've been an intense chase session. Rapunzel and I saw the whole thing."

"I'm fine," Hiccup said. "How is Rapunzel?"

"Great. There's talk of letting her out in a few months," Jack smiled at the thought of his blond-haired girlfriend. "Until then I'll be coming every week."

Hiccup pondered this. Jack going every week would be good because he could carpool. But still, thinking it over, Hiccup would want to go more times a week.

"Hey, Jack, what are the times we can come visit patients?"

"I dunno. It's different for all of them. Why?"

"I promised someone I wouldn't leave them alone, that's all," Hiccup smiled at the thought of Merida.

"So you've got come to see Rapunzel by yourself?" Jack asked obliviously.

"No," Hiccup walked away to the front desk so he could check the times he could visit Merida. Taking a paper to sign up for a time he could come, he smiled.

"What?" Jack asked, confused. He finally turned to follow, but he was late to catch Hiccup's smile. If he had, maybe he would've had a clue as to why Hiccup often disappeared for days to come.

**It is so short and so sucky but ehh. Hope you liked it, lete. I have another one planned but I'll never finish it in time. ;)**


End file.
